The present invention relates to the field of expression of enzymes and fragments of enzymes.
For many applications, it is advantageous to express recombinant enzymes, which may be full-length enzymes or fragments of such full-length enzymes, e.g., catalytic domains. However, in some cases, expression of such an enzyme results in an unacceptable or variable level of modification of the enzyme, such as by self-modification or by modification by host enzymes.
In addition, in some cases attempts to express a recombinant enzyme results in insoluble and/or inactive enzyme. Such difficulties can arise, for example, when expressing eukaryotic coding sequences in a prokaryotic expression system such as E. coli. 